Break me
by inner soul
Summary: I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough... I needed the power... to protect you... from me" SASUSAKU/Slight AU. A songfic, please R&R :D


**A/N:** Please read, this is important! A show of appreciation to all of you :D

I'M BACK!!

Finally! Oh my Laptop! (kisses laptop) Oh ! I'm back! Finally, after about two months of no fanfic (Well, I abstained, you see, instead of fasting for food, I sacrificed Fanfic reading and writing. Am I not such a goody- good goodie?– not! No really, I sacrificed the fanfic, but I don't know about me being good and all. Anyways , back to the topic) I'M BACK!! I'm sorry if I haven't updated. And I'm sorry if I haven't thanked all the readers for the oneshot "It's a good thing she forgets" properly. Now I will thank you all readers and reviewers!

MWAAH!! I love you all! For the reviewers, you do not know how much your reviews meant to me! I will be thanking you one by one in personal messages, but for now, YOU know who you are and I love you all! For the readers, thank you as well for giving time to read my oneshot! I wrote the story out of inspiration, and I am just so happy that you liked the story as much as I did. Though I know that the story wouldn't measure to those other great authors, but well, it's a start (I HOPE! HEHE!)

Anyways, so sorry for the long A/N. Now I present to you another oneshot. It is, of course, another SasuSaku fanfic. This is also my first attempt at a songfic, I hope you will like it. I've wanted to post this a long long time ago, even before Sharingan eyes and It's a good thing she forgets, but I haven't had the confidence to post it. Just to remind you, I am a SasuSaku fan okay?

Please read and review! Once again, thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and the song Break me. It is the great Masashi Kishimoto who owns this awesome piece of literature, and the great singer Jewel. –sigh- ('Coz if I owned Naruto, Sasuke would have been in Konoha by now, but then, Naruto would not be Naruto now, would it? Hehe!)

**_lyrics, _**"conversation", 'thought'

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Break Me**

A songfic

The moon lit the sky. It was past midnight. Two lone figures stood at each end of the bridge– the bridge where Team 7 used to meet. The girl faced the back of the boy.

_**I will meet you**_

"Sasuke"

_**In some place**_

"Please come home"

_**Where the light lends itself**_

Pause

_**To soft repose**_

"No"

_**I will let you undress me**_

Tears threatened to fall. She forced them back in her eyes.

_**But I warn you**_

_**I have thorns like any rose**_

"Then fight me."

_**And you can hurt me**_

…

_**With your bare hands**_

"No."

_**You can hurt me **_

_**with the sharp end of what you say**_

It ached. He still saw her as a weakling… Always helpless…

_**But I'm lost to you now**_

"I've always loved you…"

_**And there's no amount of reason **_

"And if it's the only thing I can do to save you…"

_**that can save me**_

"I'll fight you if I have to." She ran towards him and the fight begins.

_**So break me**_

She punched him hard but he evaded. The cement she punched smashed into pieces.

_**Take me**_

She then threw shurikens towards him. One caught his shirt and he was stuck to a tree.

_**Just let me, feel your love again**_

'Yes!' Sakura was about to use her Painful Sky Leg technique on him when she felt a presence behind her. 'Kawarimi technique' She barely dodged the katana that was to slice her.

_**Break me**_

She then kicked him but he caught her feet. He smirked at her evilly; his marks have spread and his Sharingan has been activated. He threw her to the water.

_**Take me**_

Before Sakura could recover, he appeared before her and punched her successively.

_**Just let me**_

_**Feel your love again**_

And he used his Chidori on her…

A chirping sound…

A blinding light…

A terrifying scream…

…

…

…

"Sasuke," A soft voice woke him up from his possessed state. He suddenly realized what he has done. His Sharingan eyes then returned to being onyx, and the black marks that covered his whole being returned to the cursed seal that Orochimaru had given him. He then kneeled beside her, his left hand supporting her head, while his other arm was supporting her back.

"Sasuke," she repeated, her breathing slow. Her frail and blooded body was being held carefully by his hands, her only source of strength left. She touched his face, which was filled with emotions of confusion, anger, regret and sorrow.

_**Kiss me once**_

Then, he kissed her softly.

_**Or maybe twice**_

He deepened the kiss, pouring all that he felt for her in that kiss, but still being careful so as not to hurt her.

_**Ooh it never felt so nice…**_

They parted for air. Sasuke rested his head on Sakura.

_**Break me**_

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered.

_**Take me**_

"You should have avoided me"

_**Just let me**_

"I needed the power"

_**Feel your love again**_

"To protect you from me…"

_**Break me**_

She smiled.

_**I'll let you **_

She cupped his face with her hand, and wiped the tears that have fallen from his eyes.

_**Make me **_

She then kissed his lips one last time.

_**Just let me **_

Her last ounce of strength was leaving her. She retreated to the warmth of his arms, her hand still not leaving his face.

_**Feel your arms again **_

She closed her eyes, and smiled peacefully.

_**Just let me **_

Her hand was falling...

Sasuke hugged her closer and tighter. His eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see what will happen.

_**Feel your love… **_

And it stopped to her side.

Sasuke finally let his façade break lose, as he let his tears fall freely while he did not let go of Sakura's still form.

_**Again…..**_

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**A/N:** I just wanted to try tragedy, that's why though I am a SasuSaku fan, I wrote this (I also want Sasuke to realize how much time he is wasting and sacrificing for his leaving Sakura, hehe).

So did you like it? I feel I have not done justice to the ending, do you think it too? I welcome any type of review, especially constructive criticisms. Flames are also welcomed, cause I want to know how it would feel to be flamed (I'm a masochist, aren't I?).

Again, thank you for reading, please review too, okay? :D


End file.
